Summer Love
by Blair2
Summary: Orion has left Zenon to go to school on Earth, leving Zee heartbroken. Some old friends help her, even a new romance.


Ok, I'm just trying this out for now you guys tell me if you like it or not. I'll keep writing if you like it, but then again, I might write more even if you don't. Lol. Uh the characters in the story are not mine, I do not own them, Disney does.  
  
Zenon's eyes began to well up with tears. She couldn't believe that Orion was leaving to go to college on Earth. They had been going out for almost two years and now he was leaving.  
  
"Awww Zenon, don't cry."Orion said wiping away one of her tears."I'll zap you everyday and I'll come up to visit every chance I get."  
"Its not the same."Zenon sniffled."I need you here with me Orion, I love you."  
"I know I know, I love you too Zee." Orion said now drawing her into a big hug.  
  
A voice range over the speakers."Those who are taking the 10:30 shuttle to Earth must now bord at gate 8."  
  
"That's my shuttle." said Orion looking down on Zenon's tear stained face. He gave her on last hug and kissed her gently on her lips. "I love you Zee. I'll zap you as soon as I get to earth ok?"  
"Ok, don't forget, oh and as soon as you get there you have to have a burger and onion rings and dedicate it to me." Zenon said tears still streaming down her face.  
I will.  
  
She gave him one last hug and with that Orion borded the shuttle. Zenon watched the shuttle take off and then went to back to her room.  
  
******  
The next week went by pretty fast, Zenon was getting used to Orion not being there and started going on with her everyday life. Zenon and Nebula were listening to 'Super Nova Girl' and talking about how much they would love to marry Prota-Zoa.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth  
  
"Zoa baby, you can't leave now. You need to stay here and record your new music, the fans are growing restless." said a rather plump man following Prota-Zoa through the hallways of the large Microbe Manor. They reached Prota-Zoa's bedroom.  
"I need a little vacation mate, you haven't let me have any time off this whole year." said the handsome man now grabbing a suitcase and packing some clothes in it.  
"Come on Zoa, the band needs you here, you have to record your new song." said Zoa's manager taking some clothes out of the suitcase and putting them back in the dresser.  
Look I'm going, I already talked to the band and they're cool with it.  
Ok, go, but only for two weeks. I need you back here so you can start singing again.   
  
Prota-Zoa finished packing his things and he went to get his zap-pad. He punched in a few numbers and waited for it to connect.  
  
"Hello" said a pretty blonde as her face came up on Prota-Zoa's screen."Zoa, is that you?"  
"Hi Love, yeah its me."said the rock star with a smile.  
"Who is it Zee?"Prota-Zoa heard Nebula ask"OH MY GOD IT'S PROTA-ZOA!!!! Tell him I say hi!!!" Prota-Zoa chuckled  
"Tell her I say hi too." Prota said with a huge grin as he sat down on his bed, zap-pad in hand.  
"So uh Zoa, what's up?" Zenon asked while Nebula peered over her shoulder.  
Well Zee, the other day I said to myself,'PZ, what is a good looking man like you working all the time when you should be going out and having fun.' So thats when it hit me, I needed a vacation. So I thought to myself, who is the person that I have the most fun hanging out with"  
"Me?" said Zenon with a grin.  
Well of course you, so thats when I decided that I am going to take my vacation up at the Space-Stay.  
"Cetus-lupedus you are!?!?!"Zenon said unable to control her excitement.  
"Yeah and I was wondering if I-"Prota-Zoa hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should ask Zenon what he wanted to ask her. He knew that She was still with Orion.  
"What Zoa, you can tell me." Zenon said with a smile hoping that he would say what she was wanted him to say. Prota-Zoa took a deep breath and forced out,  
"Well I...I wanted to know if I could stay at your place, I'll only be but two weeks and I-"  
"Zoa, stress minor, of course you can stay here." Zenon giggled.  
"Oh....ok."Prota-Zoa said with a look of surprised."Thanks love, my shuttle gets in at 5:00 p.m.  
Ok, I'll see you then!  
Ok, bye!  
Bye-ness!  
  
Prota-Zoa layed down on his bed, folding his arms behind his head as he wore a smirk on his georgous face.  
  
Back at the Space-Stay  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" screamed Nebula and Zenon as they jumped up and down.  
"Cetus-lepedus Zee, I can't believe that Prota-Zoa, the hottest rocker in all the cosmos, is coming here!!!" Nebula squeeled, still jumping up and down excitedly.  
I know, isn't it stellar!?! Wait...what am I going to wear........Neb' I have nothing to wear!!!  
  
Zenon ran over to her closet and began go through all her clothes. Zenon and Nebula spent the next hour and a half going through every article of clothing Zenon owned. They came to a decision that Zenon should wear the sleeveless, silver stretch dress that had the hot pink, diamond cut plastic-like material that was aound the collar.  
  
That night Zenon couldn't get to sleep. She was so anxious to see Prota-Zoa again; she even forgot about Orion. Zenon eventually fell asleep and dreamt about Prota-Zoa.  
  
******  
  
Zenon woke up the next morning at 9 o'clock and took a shower and got ready for when   
Prota-Zoa would get there. When she was done taking her shower, getting dressed, and doing her hair and makeup she still had about six hours left until Prota-Zoa would be there. So she decided she would clean up her room until it was spick-n-span. Once she was done with that she had almost an hour left.   
  
Zenon looked at the clock on her night stand.  
  
"Argh, when is it going to be 5 o'clock!?!" Zenon said impatiently.  
"Don't worry Zee, lets do something to burn the time, it goes by faster if your doing something." said Nebula just as impatient to see Prota-Zoa, but hidding it better.  
Ok, what do you want to do?  
Uh......how 'bout we take a walk around the Space-Stay, that will take up most of the time, then we can stop at the shuttle gates on our way back.  
"Good idea." Zenon said getting up and walking over to her door.  
  
Zenon and Neb' took the long way around the Space-Stay to burn up more time. When it was about time for Zoa's shuttle to get in they made their was to the gate.  
  
"Come on come on." Zenon said standing on her toes to see Prota-Zoa come though the gate.  
  
Prota-Zoa finally came out and looked around for Zenon until she and Nebula called him over. He smiled at them and waved.  
  
"Oy oy oy, where is my favorite space girl?" said Prota-Zoa with his arms out stretched wanting a hug. Zenon ran over to him and gave him a big hug.  
"How was your trip?" Zenon asked now letting go of him.  
It was ok, wasn't as fun as when you were there.  
"Oh, you mean you miss me beating you at cards?"Zenon said as she and Nebula led him to her place.  
Hey, I know there is no way you could of beatin me ten times in a row. You must of cheated.  
"No, your just that bad."Zenon giggled.  
  
When they arrived at Zenon's place they took his bags to the extra bedroom, then they talked for hours until Zenon's parents got home and Nebula had to leave. 


End file.
